Heat
by Sincerely Yours- C.M.D
Summary: It's one hot summer day, and the Twins are having difficulty cooling down. Perceptor tries to help... and things end up not as he expected. G1 verse; Mech/Mech slash, Drabble-ish.


**C.M.D: Just a little drabble I wrote at 4 am this morning... Sort of a sequel to "It's What you Get". Originally posted June 08, 2011**

The heat was ridiculous.

Cybertronians, as a point, being machines and all, didn't have the same temperature regulations as humans; henceforth, they were able to withstand degrees much too uncomfortable or dangerous to other organics. Because of this, the Autobots weren't usually bothered by Earth's fluctuating temperatures.

Today, wasn't one of those days.

It felt as if the sun had suddenly taken a vengeance upon the nonchalant transformers, cranking up the heat until the dry, humid desert suddenly became a sort of smelter-sauna mix. The drastic change meant that the Autobot's were boiling between their pistons, cooling fans squealing as they ran past max capacity; steam slowing beginning to waft between overheating plating. A quick check from on the humans' communication network showed that they were suffering just as much from this dreadful heat wave: multiple areas were experiencing droughts and full black-outs; other humans warned to stay low and in the darkest, dankest place possible -or at least in a frigid body of water- as strokes and serious medical afflictions were beginning to rise from the heat.

Well good on them, the Autobots thought. It wasn't that they were bitter, per say... but being a race of robotic, sentient life forms did make the necessity of water and air-conditioning less of a priority. And no one felt up to wasting time and effort on an ammonia soak that would more than likely do nothing for the heat, and only use up resources.

At least they had the deep, darker recesses of the Ark to retreat to.

* * *

><p>"Decepticons are lucky sons of glitches...," Sideswipe decided to groan, expelling hot air further from his burning internals.<p>

Perceptor, seated at a table, glanced away from his work. The microscope, not carrying nearly as much armour as the two warriors, was understandably a lot cooler. It also helped that his labs were some of the only rooms located deepest into the mountainside. At the scientist's inquisitive stare, the red lamborghini sighed again, core temperature rising a few notches.

"Fraggers be surrounded by water on all four sides...," he elaborated.

"Perhaps so," Perceptor replied, smiling slightly. "But there are warm undercurrents that reach them from all regions of Earth. I doubt that they are anymore comfortable than you or I."

Sunstreaker harrumphed angrily, not appeased by the smaller mech's logic. Primus, what he would have given to be back home right now. Decepticons and laser fire he could handle... How was he supposed to fight an enemy that was intangible and slowly melting him from the inside out? "So fragging stupid," the yellow 'bot hissed to no one in particular. He pressed his helm further into cool floor, hoping that it might alleviate the heat some.

It wasn't doing much...

"You must relax some first," the scientist piped up from his work table. He remained bent over his specimen, tweezers in servo as he gently poked and prodded the miniscule organism. "You're riled up too much, and your grunting and groaning only furthers to increase your core temperature. If you would calm down some and focus on something aside from the heat, it will all become more tolerable."

"That's so much work though!," Sideswipe whined for the both of them. Sunstreaker slowly nodded his helm.

Perceptor sighed, pulling away from his study again. "Well, there's not much else I can suggest. Unless of course, you'd prefer to leave base and take a dip in the ocean as well?"

"Tried...," the Twins replied. "Heat almost made the rubber of our tires melt to our rims," Sideswipe added, "Couldn't leave the Ark even if we wanted to."

"I see," the scientist said. He rose from his seat, walking to the lab's doorway. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe perked at this motion, staring at the microscope's backstruts curiously. Perceptor, perhaps feeling their gaze, turned his helm and smiled at the two heated warriors. "I'll be right back. Feel free to stay and attempt to cool down."

The lamborghinis had no choice but to watch their lover leave the room, lab doors swishing to a close at his exit.

"Well... this day sucks," the red mech remarked. "Too hot to even want to touch Percy, let alone frag him."

"Shut up...," his brother growled next to him.

* * *

><p>When Perceptor returned, both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had fallen into a dazed kind of idle; systems still burning and bored out of their processors. The feel of a swollen sponge touching his helm fins shocked Sunstreaker something awful and he actually jolted away from the contact at first. He realized a nanoklik afterwards that it was just Perceptor sitting at his helm, and not some Decepticon carrying a bottle of acid.<p>

"S-sorry," the scientist apologized, holding the soaked sponge to his chassis nervously. He looked utterly embarrassed at his forward action and the negative response it had drawn from the yellow mech. "I-i-i ha-hadn't..."

"Is that water?," Sideswipe croaked, lifting his helm as well and looking at the basin beside Perceptor's thighs.

"O-oh, yes," the smaller Autobot replied. "There isn't much to be had, and certainly not enough to soak in, but I thought perhaps even a little would help."

At the perplexed stares, the microscope dipped the sponge into the basin; squeezing it lightly to get rid of the excessive liquid before putting the absorbent material to Sunstreaker's fins once again. He gently stroked along the seams and indents, applying enough pressure so that the sponge wasn't pressing too heavily on the lamborghini's heated frame, yet allowing some of the water to seep out and trickle along the black and yellow metal. The normally irate twin sighed blissfully at the loving gesture, engine purring as the sponge carefully tracked about his cheekplates, spreading more of that glorious, cool liquid.

"Heeeeeey," Sideswipe pouted. "What about me?" The red warrior shifted on to his elbows, pushing in closer for attention. He literally nudged Perceptor's servo with his helm, trying to get some of the tender affection doted on him.

"Get your own," Sunstreaker mumbled lowly, grabbing hold of the scientist's servo that was holding the sponge and pressing both of them to his cheekplate. The sudden gush of water, and the solidity of Perceptor's touch were comforts to the yellow lamborghini.

Chuckling lightly at the Twins' antics, Perceptor managed to pull his servo back; soaking the sponge once more before sliding it along the contours and arches of Sideswipe's helm as well. The warrior's engines too began purring at the sweet action, resulting in him leaning in closer to his lover to steal a kiss from the microscope. Perceptor, happily obliged, gasping softly as the red mech got to his knee joints and suddenly pulled the scientist closer; deepening their kiss.

"S-sideswipe!," the scientist gasped, trying to pull back some. "T-too hot!"

Sideswipe's lip components practically scalded his as they met; the cage of the lamborghini's arms trapping him within a blanket of overwhelming heat. The poor mech was beginning to burn up inside just like his companions, and it was dreadfully uncomfortable to say the least.

By now, Sunstreaker had sat up as well, and he reached for a spare sponge sitting at the bottom of the basin; copying Perceptor's earlier actions before applying the wet appendage to the microscope's frame. Perceptor mewled at the cold touch, squirming slightly as the sponge was lavishly slid along his scope and backstruts; water trickling in between transformation seams and touching the sensitive wires beneath. Not to be outdone by his brother, Sideswipe grabbed hold of the scientist's discarded sponge, soaking it again before he too was stroking the smaller mech's heated plating.

"W-why are -ooooh! N-no, I-i-i-i d-don't ne-need," Perceptor choked, trying to speak but failing miserably. His internals were beginning to burn up again, the cool water and the airy ridges of the sponge exciting his sensory net and building a charge within him.

The Twins smirked at the microscope's confused rambling, Sunstreaker bending down to capture that beautiful mouth with his own.

"Come now, Percy," Sideswipe grinned, dipping the sponge between the smaller Autobot's trembling thighs. He leered when it drew a wanton cry from Perceptor. "You're being real good to us... wouldn't be right if we didn't return the favour."

"B-but yo-you..." Words again failed the scientist, and instead, he frantically scrambled for the sponge Sideswipe was holding. He managed to get it from the warrior's servos somehow, pressing the damp material to the red lamborghini's chest plates and sliding it down the heated metal. Sideswipe groaned at the delicious feel, leering as he focused on Perceptor.

"So bold," he commented, before lunging forward and attaching his mouth to those lovely neck cables.

The next bit went by in a blur. Servos were roaming over all three frames, swapping sponges back and forth; transferring water and heat to each other. Fingers delved into seams and plucked at trembling wires, mouths moving against everything that they came against; licking and biting, drawing forth needy groans and eager moans. At one point, Perceptor was certain that he was pinned straight to the floor by Sunstreaker's weight alone; the sponges tickling and laving against every inch of his frame. But then he was wrapped up between a dome of heat again, the soaked sponges back to grasping between every free space, petting and squeezing hungrily at his codpiece and chest plates.

Eventually the trio's rambunctious groping knocked over the basin -the rush of cold water splashing over their writhing frames threw their overwhelmed systems into rapid overload. Perceptor onlined slowly after that; systems rebooting, scrambling to recall the last thing that had occurred before they were suddenly shut down. It was the water that the scientist first remembered. At this moment, it lay pooled beneath his backstruts, cold and clammy against his frazzled sensory net. Believing it to be too cold for his liking, Perceptor immediately turned into the nearest source of heat available.

Sunstreaker groaned a little as he rebooted, automatically pulling the searching Perceptor closer. He sighed when he felt the microscope's warmth spread out across the front of his chassis; the pulsing of the other's spark thrumming noticeably within its chamber. Onlining his optics, the yellow warrior looked down upon the mech in his arms, allowing a smile to come to his face as he studied the blissful scientist.

"Sunny...," Sideswipe whined from across the two. The red lamborghini shifted closer, wrapping an arm about both mechs. "Share, will ya," his twin grumbled, nuzzling the crest of Perceptor's helm.

Perceptor sighed happily at the motion, moving some so that he could more easily see both Autobots. "Are you feeling better now?," he asked.

"Mmmmm... much," Sideswipe replied.

"Later though, we're gonna properly frag you senseless," Sunstreaker added. "Want to be connected to you right."

The scientist's cheekplates burned as he began to blush, shy demeanour overtaking the mech again. "Y-you're so e-energetic," Perceptor mumbled.

"Only for you," the lamborghinis said. They both leaned down, kissing the microscope's flushed cheekplates. "Love you," they whispered together.

Perceptor smiled, curling further into Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's embrace. "I love you as well," he responded, before slowly dropping off into recharge. The Twins didn't mind. They continued to lay there with their slumbering bondmate-to-be; cool and content on the lab floor.

**C.M.D: Like it? Hate it? Leave me a REVIEW so I can know!**


End file.
